


紧急仪式术

by zlr613



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 22:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zlr613/pseuds/zlr613





	紧急仪式术

（反正就是各种天雷，abo，该有的都有）

 

游戏躺在床上，眼前是雪白的天花板，他茫然地将视线对了一会焦距，最后确认是躺在自己家里。  
他全身又酸又粘，根本抬不起腰来。这是非常少见的————通常，他那个冷淡自持又有洁癖的配偶总会在前夜就把他抱去浴室清理干净，让他醒来干净清爽。

空气中还漂浮着两人信息素浓郁的味道，游戏低低地呻吟了一声，努力不去回想昨夜是如何疯狂，他还记挂着工作艰难地看床头时间，可时钟上显示他已经错过了公司的晨会，好在在那钟表下面还压着一张字条：  
已通知研发部，你这几天休息。  
没有落款。

游戏恼怒地把纸条揉成一团，奋力丢在卧室门上。这个动作不慎牵动了他下身的肌肉，疼得他直冒冷汗。艰难适应了一会他才把被子掀开，黑色的棉质被单上胡乱一团的白色粘液已经把床单全部浸透了，有一些地方甚至还有轻微的血迹。更让他皱眉的是自己赤裸的身上深深浅浅各种吻痕和淤痕，越接近大腿的根部就越密集。这些痕迹恐怕一时半会好不了，而且这样子也没法去上班。

海马，你这个———游戏在脑内翻来覆去恨了一通，但是他不擅长骂人，半天也想不出什么好的形容词。  
从床上艰难爬下来，游戏两腿疼得不像是自己的，他捡起昨晚胡乱丢在卧室地板上的居家服穿上，两腿打颤地一瘸一拐地扶着家具挪向浴室。内体尚未吸收的精液从他的后穴流出来，星星点点滴在地板上。  
按理说以omega的身体素质不至于一夜过去还如此虚弱，但是海马昨夜实在是过于禽兽。  
——对，禽兽。还挺贴切的。  
游戏咬着牙，回想自己昨天一边被上，一边哭着求饶，而海马始终冰冷强势的样子，羞得他满脸通红。  
明明还没有到发情期，却被按着做了一夜，还差点被捣进生殖腔……

游戏终于爬进自家浴室，打开水龙头给自己冲了把脸。  
水龙头放水的声音让他觉得后穴里的东西再也夹不住了，他不得不一屁股坐在马桶上，痛得龇牙咧嘴。  
他想起昨晚海马疾言厉色地当着他的面，就在这个地方，把他的药让他眼睁睁看着一片不落地冲进下水道里，他当即揍了海马一拳，海马的回应是直接把他扛起来，丢回在床上。  
之后他们的扭打也没能持续多久，omeag和alpha的天生差距让海马很快占据了上风，他最后被海马操得天昏地暗，毫无尊严地答应要把之前没怀上的都补上，最后还被迫含着海马睡了一夜……  
避孕药————游戏当然知道不会有人喜欢这玩意，但是他们都是以事业为重的人，他们结婚多年他一度以为海马并不介意没有孩子。  
只是，当他看到海马对那瓶药震惊又受伤的表情，还是心里生出了一丝犹豫，以至于没有第一时间一拳把海马打趴下，不然或许今日也不会弄得这么狼狈……

游戏头疼地扶着额，他虽然是个omega，可从出生起就没把自己当做过一个传统意义上的omega。海马向他告白他们就直接登记去了，他们是工作伙伴，他当时真的，根本没想过海马是把他当做一个omega来看的，联想到昨晚海马做的力度，如果是发情期，接下来百分百等待着他的就是怀孕，生下孩子，还有喂奶，想到这些他不禁打了个寒颤。

没等他提起的心放下来，一双大手拢住了他的，海马的手试了下他额头的温度，吓了他一跳。  
“海、海马君什么时候出现的……”游戏反抓住了海马强壮有力的手臂，已经标记过他的aplah的气息靠近让他感觉特别安心。  
“在你像个傻子一样发呆的时候。”海马的脸色依然很是不好，看来昨晚并没有让他满意。他还穿着一身西装，看上去刚从公司处理了公务回来。  
“我有一些问题……想跟你谈谈。”游戏挣扎着说，海马靠近他的背后腺体闻了闻，没有准备听他说话的样子，这让他有一些着急。  
海马把游戏抱起走到花洒下开始淋浴，温热的水洒在两个人身上，游戏放松下来舒了口气，任由海马继续给他清理，一边帮海马剥领带。  
“海马君，关于孩子那件事——”游戏眨着眼，这让他的一双大眼睛水汽蒙蒙的。omega顺从的姿态使得海马心情稍好愿意听一听他说的是什么了，但是这并没有让他停下在游戏身上爱抚的手。  
“先不要这么急，我想说的那件事很重要……我希望我们再好好讨论一下。”  
“嗯？”  
“额，我想说……啊！”  
游戏习惯性地慢慢把共浴的两人都脱下衣服，海马却顺势光着身体把他压在了花洒的墙壁下。幸好有暖气不至于冷到，游戏胡乱地想着，但是当他发现海马的阴茎又一次不怀好意地擦过他的臀缝，而几个小前时刚做过的他自己的后穴正紧张地地不断溢出粘液想要迎接的时候，他才发现这个姿势是多么的不妙。

“你想说什么？”对比游戏仅有一层薄而漂亮的肌肉的身体，海马的身材在脱去衣物之后显得更加壮硕。他高大强壮的alpha气息扑面而来，让omega双腿几乎合不拢。游戏终于发现自己不同寻常的稍高的体温，和不受控制的随着海马的贴近暗流汹涌的自己的信息素，这通常只意味着一件事。那就是：他发情了————还是被自己的伴侣诱导发情。

海马猛吸游戏后颈诱人的味道，就像一条大尾巴狼。两人的信息素在空气中融合、交缠，靡靡水汽混合着欲望不断上升。  
“把那里打开让我进去。”海马低声诱哄道，游戏艰难抵抗着本能摇头，但是身体却无视了他的意愿屁股抬高准备迎接alpha的插入。  
海马毫不犹豫地一杆进洞，发情的omega的身体柔软得不可思议，昨夜小穴的红肿已经消退了不少甚至更加渴求，海马大开大合地撞击着游戏的臀部，下身飞溅着分不清是花洒淋浴还是穴内汁液的水花。游戏眯着眼睛，昂着脖子被他舔舐着，除了舒爽的呻吟根本发不出其他话语。  
连续插了十几分钟，海马伸手关闭了花洒抱起已经因为快而感神志迷蒙的游戏。游戏脸上红晕未褪，海马一边继续在他身体里浅浅抽插着，一边问他：“进去吗？”  
当然要在床上才行，浴室play已经破廉耻的游戏埋在海马肩膀上，只露出粉色的耳朵点了点头。  
而当海马后续将他推在床上，阴茎再一次操进去抵着他的生殖腔入口的时候，游戏才知觉后悔起来。  
“你说进去的。”海马按着他的四肢，顶开那个隐秘的入口，坚定地一寸寸深入。早已被操得软熟的穴口乖乖容纳了海马的侵入，生殖腔打开了一条缝隙，立刻被硕大的龟头挤了进去。  
“啊啊啊啊啊！！”  
游戏只觉得烟花在脑海里炸开，眼前白光闪烁，生殖腔的敏感程度是小穴的好几倍，快感和本能让他紧紧抱着自己的alpha，前端喷出一道白色液体瞬间高潮了。而他身体深处肥厚柔软的地方也同时紧紧包裹着海马，交合处液体也承不住地一股股往外冒，熟练吞吐着入侵的巨物。  
海马再也忍不住蹂躏的欲望，他抵着游戏的生殖腔，疯狂在里面抽动了几十下，撞得游戏几乎要翻白眼过去。  
“啊啊……不要，好大……”游戏含着眼泪又爽又痛地尖叫着，高潮后他稍微恢复了一些神志，虽然海马这样任性也不是第一次了，但是，他还记得之前是想和海马商量不要怀孕的事情的，但是海马根本不给他谈判的机会，直接就插进来了。  
海马安慰地给了游戏一个吻。长时间的性爱让游戏的额发湿漉漉地贴在脸颊上，看上起好不可怜。但是omega在性事上的顺从，却像爪子挠在alpha的心上一样，更加引起他们的暴虐欲。  
海马把游戏翻过去，犬齿咬破了腺体注入他的信息素。  
游戏发着抖承受着，海马在他耳边问：  
“要成结吗，还是继续？”  
成结，就意味着怀孕，而继续，恐怕也不会放过他，昨夜的表现还历历在目。  
游戏无法接受自己就这样屈服。他强忍着泪水摇头。  
房间里很快又响起了难耐的呻吟和淫靡的水声。  
每过几个小时，海马停下来就问一次：  
成结吗？  
如果游戏摇头，又会迎来新一轮的侵犯。  
omega的发情期是如此漫长，但是海马有足够的耐心。 

半个多月后，游戏向kc研发部提交了申请，一次性补上游戏之前所有忘记休的年假婚假加班调休，足足一年多。  
按理这是不合规定的，可是社长表示他自己也要一起补上婚礼，有谁敢说不呢。

 

END

 

 

 

紧急仪式术：从自己的手卡·墓地把1张仪式魔法卡除外并发动那张卡的效果。文里代指海表补上他们的婚礼。


End file.
